roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Claymore
Personality Maximilian is a guy dedicated to his mother, so much in fact that he who would go to great lengths to help her, even it meant doing bad things. In fact, he'd prefer to immerse himself in the criminal stuff than to hang around at parties with his friends. He's not someone to be called "nerdy", but he's easily impressed, especially if it revolves around explosions, like fireworks. The situation his family is in made him appreciate money a bit too much, and he's always trying to save more to help his mother. Backstory As a kid, Maximilian never knew much about his father. His mother, though, always told him stories of how much of a great man he was, and how he would love to take care of him if he was present. Growing up with a lone parent was hard, but he managed to come through with dedication and love, though that wasn't enough to fix their financial problems. Ever since his father died, they were left in a tight situation, the kind of situation that didn't leave him no choice but to resort to less than legal means of earning money. The school was also too expensive for them to pay, and he had to drop out to earn money with shady stuff. He's just a small-time criminal, though, one that's most likely to run away from anything of large scale, but he'll drop in in any situation that might give a nice reward. Resources While his mother has less than a thousand dollars in her bank account, Maximilian has earned about 4,000 in his random jobs. Equipment/Weaponry Two bags filled with 2kg of explosives each. Specializations Bomb fabrication. Quirk Composition C Maximilian has the power to turn sand into explosives and mold them into stationary bombs or dolls that can be detonated at will and controlled in a radius of 10m. They have a special gimmick: if a force exceeding their resistance, they split in half, half their size and explosive power, though this can be only used once per turn and bombs that already have split once cannot split again. Maximilian is not immune to his own bombs, and has to actually protect himself from his explosions. Maximilian also has a pair of mouths on his palms, which he uses to chew the bombs. Mark I "Blaster": Maximilian can set off the explosives directly from his palm mouths with a wide blast towards his opponent. It could also used for maneuvering, theoretically. To make such explosion, he needs 10g of explosives. It explodes with a power of 10kN in a radius of 5cm. Mark II "Doll": Maximilian can make small animated birds or insects ranging from 5 to 10 centimeters and possessing rapid movement of 56km/h. Additionally, Maximilian can decrease their power as to make then less lethal. It takes 10g of explosives to make a single bomb. Maximilian can make 3 of these bombs per turn. They explode with a power of 12kN in a radius of 15 centimeters plus their original size. They all have a lifespan of 2 turns, preventing them from being stored, and detonate immediately if hit with 6kN. Mark III "Golem": Maximilian can make 3-meter sized explosive figures capable of flying and running at 76km/h. He cannot have two "golems" on the field at once. It takes 1kg of explosives to make this bomb. It takes 1 turn to make this bomb. It explodes with a power of 22kN in a radius of 72 centimeters plus it's original size. It has a lifespan of 4 turns, and detonates immediately if hit with 11kN. The process of turning sand into explosive is long and time-consuming, for this reason Maximilian has always two bags by his side containing reserves of explosives, a total of 4kg of mass. It takes 10 turns to fully transform the sand into explosives. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Retired __NOEDITSECTION__